


you ever been in love?

by thelayuplesbian



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelayuplesbian/pseuds/thelayuplesbian
Summary: Once, a long time ago.





	you ever been in love?

He’d come out of the ice two months ago and was starting to get used to it all. In the time he’s been back he’s grown close to Natasha, a SHIELD agent. He’s visited Peggy and everyone he could, he’s started learning the world again. Right now, this September Friday night just as the wind started to get the chill he used to hate, he’s on his porch with Nat. 

Steve is sipping a beer, it doesn’t affect him and hasn’t in a long time but it doesn’t stop him from trying. Natasha is the same way, next to him with a glass of whiskey that doesn’t do anything to her. “You ever been in love?” The red head assassin asks without looking at him. Steve sips his beer before answering. “Once, long time ago.” Nat hums and they sit in silence for a while. “Peggy?” Natasha breaks the silence and Steve chuckles. “Would’ve been easier if it was.” For the first time in this conversation Natasha turns in her chair and looks at Steve curiously. 

“Who then?” She knows, Natasha is too smart not to. “He’s dead, doesn’t matter anymore.” The captain mumbles and takes a long swig of his drink. “Barnes.” It’s not a question. He nods anyway and ignores the clench of his heart at his lost love’s name. “Barnes.” He lets his head thunk back some and stares at the setting sun. Natasha resumes her previous position and looks at the city. Steve doesn’t know what she’s thinking, she’s made is so nobody can. Memories of a silent soldier, a trained killing machine, a broken man bubble to the surface. 

That night, in a cold room Steve dreams for the first time since the fourties. Tan rough hands caress his bare shoulders and arms. He leans back into the chest behind him. The man holding him, he’s singing lightly. 

_Ave Maria, maiden child_

_Oh, listen to a maiden’s prayer_

_For thou canst bear amid the wind_

_‘Tis thou, ‘Tis thou canst save amid, despair_

It’s haunting, holy, comforting all at once. They sway and his eyes open, he only now realizes they’d been closed. It’s a dance, like the old days but it’s empty. Just the two of them and a single table.

_We stumble safely till the morrow_

_Though we’ve by man outcast reviled_

_Oh maiden, see a maiden’s sorrow_

_Oh mother, hear a supliant child_

He twines fingers through the rough ones on his bare chest and hums along. A moment later he’s spun and looking into ice grey eyes.

_Ave Maria_

He tilts his head slightly and pushes a hair off his forehead.  _I love you,_ he thinks, doesn’t say.  _Come home_ , he says and the man, his love touches their foreheads together.  _We’ll meet again Soldier._

_Ave Maria gretia plena_

_Maria gretia plena_

_Maria gretia plena_

_Ave ave dominus, dominus tecum_

The song is louder, there is instruments playing, he doesn’t know where and the brunette he loves is singing. They dance, hand in hand, chest to chest, around the room. The light changes to a low pink. Steve feels like crying, he feels like he’s floating in happiness.

_The murky cavern’s air so heavy_

_Shall breathe of balm if thou hast smiled_

_Oh maiden, hear a maiden pleadin’_

_Oh mother, hear a supliant child_

He presses a kiss to the mans chest and a tear rolls down his cheek. Home. Home. Home. He thinks that this is something he’s been told his entire life is a building, walls and furniture. They were all wrong, his home is here. Here being his love, the grey eyes and rough hands. 

_Ave Maria_

It rings throughout the room. He cups the mans jaw and the man leans down, presses their foreheads together lightly.

_Ave Maria_

They join in the lyrics and he kisses the man.  _I will always be here._ The man whispers and the song dies out, his eyes open to his bedroom with a gasp. “Bucky.” It’s shaky, quiet and raspy. He holds a hand to his chest where his love laid his own as he told him he’d always be here. And for the first time in seventy years he prays, he prays to his God, and asks her to let him feel the love he used to once again, to let him just see him once more, touch him once more. 

 


End file.
